


A Rainy Day in Reikland

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: The streaking downpour is heavy in the farmlands outside the capital of Altdorf, and somewhere in the flooded fields, a shadow moves unseen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Rainy Day in Reikland

It was raining hard in the rural farmlands outside of Altdorf, and had been for several weeks. The pouring deluge hammered down with a vengeance, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Lightening crackled across the sky, the clammy, wetness utterly covering everything. Well worn dirt roads were turned to muddy sticky mess, roofs sprung leaks and foundations were tested, and every field was a mess of dead rows and broken dreams of a bountiful harvest.  
The only sound besides the constant patter of the drops for miles around this farmland was the rhythmic “KRAK” of a hammer on a nail.  
Günter was working on the chicken coop, hammering a board into the leaking roof, grumbling with irritation at constant wetness that had soaked him to the bone. Sigmar’s wrath must be upon them for some injustice or another, as this rain was truly the work of gods. Such a downpour that came down without any end in sight like this was not natural for the central Imperial lands.  
As he worked, a shadow given form scurried through the ruined fields, past the farmhouse where his mother was making stew, towards the coop. Faster and faster the black shape ran, weaving in and out with expert precision between the sagging rows of wheat, ducking under the first fence that ran between the dirt path and the farmland, then the second, towards the little building.  
Between the constant sound of the hammer hitting the nail, and the omnipresent noise of rain, Günter heard nothing, reaching for another nail, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a black shape rush with great speed out of the tall grass, and then into the coop in less than a second. He didn’t get a good look, but he was afraid it must have been a wolf or fox, starving, going to eat the chickens.  
Quickly, the young Imperial jumped down off the roof (easy feat being it was only about 5 feet off the ground) and took a knife from his belt. Like a flash he was running around and into the little hovel, the sound of the panicked birds clucking in fear driving him to move faster, before he lost any of their small flock. As he came into the small room, he raised his blade, only to suddenly stop dead in his tracks.  
It wasn’t a wolf in there, with one of the chickens in its paws, ripping its head off and eating it in a flurry of desperate snaps and bites, but a… well to be honest he wasn’t exactly sure.  
It stood about five feet head to toe, but badly hunched over so it functionally was more like four.  
It had black fur all over, a long snout and beady red eyes, sharp, jagged, chipped and broken teeth lined its mouth. It was clothed in a scrappy, dirty, severely bloodstained grey tunic, which wrapped around its chest tightly, and covered everything but its belly, face, and lower half. Its legs were clothed in similarly colored, and stained, leggings, and ended not in feet, but in a rat’s paws, its front limbs with which it clutched the still twitching chicken carcass had a similar reminiscence of a rat’s arms.  
As he stepped into the coop, knife raised, it dropped the carcass and stared at him, eyes wide and hungry.  
Skreech stared at the man-thing, looking it up and down, it couldn’t have been more than sixteen or seventeen, bald faced and shivering, soaked from head to toe. It had messy black hair and green eyes, wide with shock, fear and confusion at her form. He was thin, yet muscular in the arms and chest, at least as much as he could have been as malnourished as Imperial peasants were. He’d clearly worked hard and lived hard all of his young life.  
The Black Hunger now momentarily satiated by the fresh meat in her belly, Skreech felt a familiar tickle of desire in her lower half, and shuddered.  
“Man-Thing!” it said in a voice surprisingly feminine, which took Günter even further into confusion. “I-I needed food-food, hunger too much, and you see me-me, normally, this would be death-end for you-you, but… Skreech desires more!”  
In the bravest voice he could manage, the imperial boy spoke.  
“You shall leave this place, or die, c-creature of Chaos! I-In the name of Sigmar I command you to-“  
the rat-person was on him faster than he could blink, his knife knocked from his hand, a blade he didn’t even know she’d had at his neck.  
The sudden movement terrified the chickens even more, and many of them fled the coop, in hopes of escaping the fate the one bleeding on the floor had suffered.  
“Man-thing quiet-silent! Over soon-soon, Skreech promise!”  
Günter felt tears in his eyes and shook his head. “N-No please, please don’t kill me!” he begged, but she didn’t cut him open. Instead, quickly, with sharp claws, she tore off his shirt and pants, and then ripped her coverings aside and slipped out of her leggings.  
He was surprised to see small, tight breasts against her chest, and a toned, flat belly under them. Her lower half was still very furry, but she had a slit he could see glistening, a small patch of skin in the sea of dark fur.  
He felt himself harden in the cool air, his shaft growing to full erectness. The smell of her was strong, but not entirely unpleasant. An unmistakable copper tinge of blood, but mostly sweat and a strong smell of something he couldn’t quite put a finger on, but it was making him very very aroused.  
Skreech chittered softly and ran her surprisingly soft hands up and down his shaft. It was thick, and longer than any Skaven cock she’d ever known. At least eight inches in length, and maybe a full inch thick, or an inch and half, she wasn’t quite sure. The foreskin and head fascinated her, along with its tan color. The Skaven played with it in her hand carefully for a while, stretching the skin that hugged the tip, and licking it. Salty… it tasted salty, but it looked and felt much more unique than the penises of most Skaven, which were usually a simple red fleshy length, with little hole at the end. It got the job done but it was frightfully boring…  
As she played with his most private area, Günter moaned under his breath and bit his lip, trembling. He didn’t want to resist, as he didn’t want to provoke the incredibly quick and dangerous creature to violence. Finally he prayed and hoped Sigmar would forgive him for how much he was enjoying her touches.  
As she was riding him, he looked at her closer, getting a good view of her face and detailed features. Her red eyes were small, and fierce, darting around every few seconds as if she always felt like an attack was anywhere nearby. Her mouth was full of yellow, sharp teeth, many chipped or broken, still red with Chicken blood. Her nose was almost cute, pink and twitching, with little whiskers running down the snout. Her breasts were small, almost nonexistent, with little pink nipples, jutting up hard from the fuzzy flesh. He was still staring at them when her hand moved away from his shaft.  
Done with her examination Skreech quickly mounted his penis, and with one fluid drop her legs, impaled her quivering pussy on that nice, big human cock. She made little chitters and moans of pleasure as she quickly moved up and down on the length, fast and hard, as Skaven knew no other way of sex, slamming herself down on the throbbing warmth again and again.  
Günter felt a tightness in the pit of his stomach, every muscle in his lower half clenched and he gasped, feeling a tremendously pleasurable release as he filled the Skaven with thick, warm cum. It was so much better than it ever had been the few times he’d given in to the temptation to touch himself.  
Feeling the warmth fill her, the Skaven female stopped riding and lifted herself off of him momentarily, looking down at the tremendous amount of thick white goo that leaked out of her.  
“No-no, you not cum yet-yet, Skreech still need you inside me, not done, not done!”  
She quickly jerked him back to a full erection, and slammed herself back down on him, letting the length fill her again, sighing in relief.  
Again Skreech rode him like an out of control Doom-Flayer, feeling him inside her, her tight ratgirl cunt, squeezing and massaging every inch of it.  
The imperial boy panted and reached up histantly, touching and pinching her nipples. He didn’t really know why he did that, it just… felt right. The reaction was instant, causing her to make a little squeak of surprise.   
“N-No Skaven ever… touch these…”  
“I-I’m sorry I didn’t m-“  
“SKREECH DIDN’T TELL-ORDER YOU TO STOP!” she snapped, and so he continued.  
The tightness and warmth of her insides was heavenly, it was like a vice grip on his crotch, her slightly smaller body was very receptive to every part of him inside her, and every time he twisted and pinched her nipples, it earned another adorable squeak or moan.  
Skreech had been riding for several minutes now, and the feeling of being repeatedly filled with that throbbing man-thing cock was getting to her, the ratgirl rode faster and faster, slamming her soaked pussy down on him over and over, her tail twitching as the Skaven felt orgasm hit her suddenly.  
She screeched loudly and her legs momentarily buckled, feeling like they had turned to jelly. She relaxed down onto the Imperial’s manhood, squeezing and clenching on it as waves of pleasure slammed her, she idly rubbed her clit through the climax, before finally it was over.  
Just as Skreech started to feel the pleasure dissipate, the man-thing throbbed hard in her, and as her cunt gave one final squeeze around his shaft, he emptied his balls inside her, thrusting up again and again until it was over.  
She lifted herself up and shuddered, moaning softly.  
“Ooooo… m-man-thing cock feel very good-good… fill Skreech up nice yes-yes…”  
“It felt… good… but you are still a creature of Chaos… please leave, you have tainted me enough, you have what you wanted, get out of here!”  
The ratgirl made a hissing sound of anger and grabbed him by the throat.   
“You will not command me-me! Skreech do with you as Skreech want-desire!”  
She chittered briefly, before an idea struck her.  
“Imperial in luck-luck, I need of slave for burrow-home! You come with me-me!”  
“W-Wait, I-!“  
She didn’t wait for his reply, Skreech smacked the Human hard with the hilt of her blade, and it all went black…  
Günter awoke with a gasp, looking around at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, very dark, the entire room only lit up by a sickly green glow that reminded him of the nights when Morrsleib shone down upon his farm, and his father told him scary stories of the beastmen in the woods of the Drakwald... as he looked down, he also saw that he was completely naked.  
Peering into the green tinged darkness, he saw the light was coming from a green rock stuck on a wall in the corner. Under it, the ratgirl was at work at a ramshackle table in the corner, sharpening a rusty blade. He then realized he was laying on a bed of sorts. Some kind of scratchy, dirty cot, filled with hay and hair which stuck out through holes in the covering. He tried to stand, but found his arms bound with tight chains that were attached to a stone wall next to the bed. He pulled, but they wouldn’t budge.  
The Skaven looked up.  
“Man-thing awake! Good-good…”  
“Where am I… what did you-“ the Skaven cut him off.  
“Skreech take you to Skreech’s burrow, you stay-stay here, and be fuckslave for me-me! Skreech have needs-desires, which can’t be sated with other Skaven, not safe. They find out about me-me, I will be made into a breeder, sent to clan Moulder…”   
The rat shuddered. “Never! No-no never will happen!”  
Günter shook his head. “B-But I have to go home, mother needs me, she’ll wonder-“  
“Home is with Skreech now… you will learn-learn.”  
“B-But-“  
the Skaven moved over to him again, and began to touch his shaft again, making him gasp.  
“Master needs-wants you again.” she whispered, and with that she shoved him back onto the bed, and mounted him once more.


End file.
